Misaki In the Wonderland!
by Hotaru Asakurah
Summary: While chasing after Fushimi, Yata Misaki fell into the Wonderland. Now wearing a dress, he will have to find a way back to his own world! What will happen to him? Why are his comrades and that Saru Baka wearing strange costumes? Will he get back to his own world?
1. Chapter 1

**Misaki~ In the Wonderland!**

"Mi-Sa-Ki~" Saruhiko said in a playful tone.

"SHUT UP!" Misaki shouted at him while chasing him.

Why? Him...! Of all the people in the town, why did Yata Misaki have to meet Fushimi Saruhiko, on a sunny Monday morning? What a bad way to start the week!

Misaki went to supermarket for Kusanagi, since the latter was out of coffee. Misaki at first fiercely decline. What was he? HOMRA's dog!? But when Kusanagi mentioned that the coffee was for Mikoto (which of course was a lie), Misaki left right away. The moment he entered the supermarket, he crossed the path of his long-life rival Saruhiko. The latter started teasing him and it ended in some cat-and-mouse-chasing game... They went outside where they kept bickering, forgetting what they've come here for...!

"Mi-Sa-Ki~!"

"I told you to shut it up! Stop calling me that!" Misaki shouted.

"Oh~ I like your face when you're angry, Mi-Sa-Ki~!"

"STOP IT OR I'M GONNA F****** KILLIN' YOU!" Misaki warned him.

"Try to catch me, Mi-Sa-Ki~!"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Misaki~ enters the Wonderland!**

"What Is GOING ON HERE!?" Misaki shouted.

Seriously, what is going on here!? Where had Misaki fell? What was that strange place? But above all... WHY WAS MISAKI WEARING A DRESS!?

What happened...? When Misaki woke up, he was in that huge plain, surrounded by flowers, and wearing a blue dress! Was this some prank of Fushimi? How did he manage to pull such a thing?

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Let's think... Let's remember what happened...!" Misaki said to himself. "I was chasing that bastard... And then? I only remembered running after him. He dragged me towards the port and... I slipped! Right! I slipped and fell into the water... And then? And then what? I don't remember a thing!"

Misaki looked around him. There was something strange... He never came in such place. Actually, there was no such place in town or nearby! But what's stranger and disgusting was what he was wearing...! Seriously, why was he wearing a dress?

"Seriously, why am I wearing that thing!?" Misaki asked to himself. "Must be some prank!"

He greeted teeth. It had to be Fushimi Saruhiko. The guy was behind this. But he was pulling the prank way too far...

"Hey! SARU! BAKA! COME OUT NOW! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ***!" Misaki shouted out loud.

No answer.

"BAKA! SHOW UP IF YOU'RE A MAN!" Misaki tried again.

No answer.

"I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YA'!" Misaki again shouted to the horizon.

No answer again.

"What's going on...?" Misaki thought. If Saruhiko did some prank on him, he would show up to mock him, right!? He would laugh at him. He would provoke him!

Misaki again took a good look at his surrounding. As far as his eyes could see, there was nothing but flowers around him!

"Where did I end up?" Misaki sighed. Looks like he was alone and lost...

The boy tried to look for his cellphone to call for his HOMRA comrades. But he found nothing in the dress pockets. Should he wait for his comrades to come look for him? They would probably took an eternity to find him. The best thing was to find a way out alone!

"I'll walk till I find someone and I'll ask for help!" Misaki said as he started to walk straight toward him.

_Misaki, did you not notice that you were not in the world you used to know? The people you're about to meet here are all strangers to you. But you might need their help if you want to get back to your own world! Oh! By the way, Welcome to the Wonderland, Misaki!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first K fanfic. And for some reason, I decided to write some funny story. I wanted to write about Kuroh, but right now all that's on my mind is Mi-Sa-Ki~! I hope you'll follow my fanfic.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A... cat?**

It's been one hour already since Misaki started his journey. Unfortunately, he hadn't met anyone. That sun was unbearable... And that dress was simply disgusting. Misaki tried to undress but for some unknown reasons that dress was glued on him.

"Hopefully I won't meet someone I know..." poor Misaki thought.

Questions were overflowing his mind: Why was he here? Where was he? Why was he dressed like that? Where were his stuffs? When will he get back home?...

Of course, no one could answer those.

After walking for so long, he finally could see something in the horizon. It seemed like trees. A forest! Well, this wasn't that great but it was better than nothing.

Misaki started running towards the forest. Maybe there was someone nearby. Or even a village! Someone could help.

Almost reaching the forest, he could notice a familiar silhouette sitting on one of the trees in the entrance. As he got nearer, he told himself that it was the one person he wished he would not have to meet.

"I'm damned!" Misaki told to himself.

On one of the branches of the said tree was sitting his life-long rival and the most despicable person ever on the surface of the Earth, Saruhiko Fushimi. But! he was also wearing a weird costume. His attire was made up of a pink suit, pink trousers, a red necktie and multi-coloured socks. And for some reasons, he was wearing a pair of cats ears and on his bottom was a cat tail.

"What the hell..." were the words that came to Misaki's mind.

As he came nearer, Fushimi didn't even look at him and that really angered Misaki.

"Hey! Saru Baka! What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure you're the one behind all this! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" Misaki yelled.

Fushimi looked down at him then replied:

"I don't know who you're referring to... I'm the Cheshire Cat!"

"You're... a cat!?" Misaki said before bursting out in laughter. "A cat... You're kidding me! You're a Cat!"

"Like I said. I'm the Cheshire Cat!"

And thus, Misaki laughed again.

It took him like 2 minutes to get back to his serious self and then he said:

"No more joking! Tell me now. Where did you bring me? And why the hell did you dress me like this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mi-sa-ki~..." Fushimi or the Cheshire Cat replied.

"I know you're the one behind all this! STOP CALLING ME MISAKI! AND, Get down NOW!" Misaki ordered.

His rival got down from his branch and was now standing in front of him. Misaki tried his best to restrain himself from hitting him.

"Now, tell me, where are we?"

"In the Wonderland of course, Mi-sa-ki~!" the strange man replied as if it was a matter of fact.

"In the Won-what!?" Misaki said his mouth wide-open.

"In the Wonderland." Fushimi repeated.

"Stop making fun of me! Tell me already: WHERE. ARE. WE?"

"In the Wonderland." he said for the third time.

Misaki was now pissed. He grabbed his rival by his suit and started threatening him:

"So... If we're really in the Wonderland-thing like you say, where's the exit!? I've been walking for one whole f****** hour without meeting anyone! TELL ME NOW HOW TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!?"

"Oh~ If you wanted to get out then you have to ask the Queen! Mi-sa-ki~!" Cheshire answered.

"And where's that chick?" Misaki had to ask.

"Hm... If you want to find her Majesty, then you have to find The White Rabbit!"

"And where's that White Bunny?" Misaki felt annoyed.

"I don't know. If you wander in the forest, you might meet him. He's always busy and late when it comes to meeting with the Queen, so you better hurry and follow him, Mi-sa-ki~!" Fushimi advised.

After carefully analysing what was going on, Misaki realized that there was something wrong with Fushimi. As if he wasn't his normal self. Oh well~ He still called him by "Mi-sa-ki~" but he called himself The Cheshire Cat and denied being Fushimi. He was talking about a Queen... There was no queen in Japan or in his town, as far as he could recall. Well, there was His King, the leader of the HOMRA clan, Suoh Mikoto. But. He wasn't a queen! And what about that strange White Bunny Fushimi was talking about!? A bunny, late and busy, meeting a queen! That's absurd!

If it was a trick from Fushimi, then he would beat him to death. But Misaki had no other way to get out of here... Maybe he could just follow that weird Cat's advice and find the Rabbit.

"I don't think I should say thanks. After all, I'm sure you're the one behind this! But how you managed to pull out all this... I can't even wonder how! Anyway, see ya!" And thus Misaki walked into the forest.

_And now, what will happen to Misaki? What's with Fushimi? He's acting all weird... Maybe it's all part of his act. All part of his plan... Or maybe not! Next time, Misaki will meet another person he met before... Or is it two!?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if I took time to update it. I was busy those last weeks. I tried to upload the 2nd chapter as fast as I could, so in the end I only dropped down on paper all my ideas. And that's all.**

**Please read and review :) I hope you liked it.**


End file.
